Precast concrete slabs are commonly used in the construction and repair of concrete surfaces such as concrete roads. Precast concrete slabs are lifted and placed in excavations and then leveled to be even with adjacent slabs. The slabs are leveled using precise surveys and excavation, plastic leveling shims, grout leveling pads or a process known as “mud jacking”; however, these leveling techniques can be costly and time consuming.